Geisha Assassins
by AnimeFreak86
Summary: Kaoru is not as innocent as she looks! What happens when her secret past as a Geisha Assassin comes back to haunt her? What will her hubby, Kenshin, do? What will he say? And how is this woman, Reiko, and her children connected to Aoshi? Slight KxK and a
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Our sweet Kaoru is not as innocent as we think. She was actually an assassin during the Bakumatsu. But she was not just any assassin, she was aGeisha Assassin! Now it would seem her past is catching up with her. Why? What will the others do when they find out? Most importantly what will her husband, Kenshin, do/say about this?

AN: Konnichiwa! I'm Anime Freak86! I hope you enjoy the fic and I will accept any flames! ( I wouldn't though! Because my true love, Aoshi, will hurt any who hurt my feelings!) Right Aoshi? …Aoshi?

Aoshi:glares: Why am I here again?

Ken: You are here to please the authoress and make her feel safe, that you are indeed.

Yahiko:snickers: yeah. That is because she has got you whipped and I'm more worried about your safety from HER than I am about her's.

AF86:eyebrow twitches: You take it back! Or Else!

Y: Or else what?

AF86:evil grin: or else I'll call Kaoru and tell her you compared her to skunk AND called her UGLY!

Y: You wouldn't!

AF86:grabs a mega phone: OH KAORUUUUU! YAHIKO SAID YOU SMELLED LIKE A SKUNK AND YOU WERE MAULED BY THE UGLY TREE SO OFTEN THAT YOU BROKE THE MAGIC MMMIIIRRRRROOOOORRRR!

: Yahiko runs away screaming 'NNNOOOO!':

Kaoru: WHAT? WHERE IS THAT BRAT! I'LL KNOCK HIM OUT SO BAD HE WON'T REMEMBER WHAT DAY IT WAS:she brings out brand NEW bokken made ofpetrified wood:

AF86:grins evilly: He went that way. :points in yahiko's direction:

Ka: Thank you :starts running with bokken swinging wildly: YAHIKO YOU ARE DEAD! YAHHHHH!

Ken: Oro? On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ruroni Kenshin. I only own the OC's.

Prologue 

China and porcelin clinked and drunk, loud laughter wafted in the night air. Dark and forboding, an uniformed warrior approached the infamous Iris Teahouse. Upon entering, the man's cold eyes sought someone. That someone was the ring leader and madame of the structure.

The madam, known as Madame Blossom, walked to the stiff figure," How may I be of service? Or are you here for another kind of service?"

"I wish to have an audience with one of your flowers…"he sneered. "Her name would be Shina."

Nodding, Madam responded," I will fetch her at once. Please excuse me for a moment."

With that and a bow, she was off to "Shina's" private quarters. Kamiya Kaoru, a.ka Shina, sat quietly and listened to her boss patiently. Kaoru was a beauty in her own right. Her face was lightly powdered because she was naturally pale and lips were painted a sensuous red. The blue eyes had a glazed, empty look in them but deep down she was miserable with this way of life. She had no more time to ponder these emotions because she had a visitor.

Hitokiri Battousai observed the petite figure shifting through the shadows. Long raven tresses were all he could see. The woman in the shadows looked upon her target with cold, sapphire eyes. Entering the inn, she prepared to unsheath her katana. Just she had revealed the cherry blossom engraved blade a reverse blade sword was about to strike her from the side. As soon as Hitokiri Kasshin blocked the blow, her sapphire gaze met cold, amber orbs.

Steel clashes echoed in the cool night. The only witnesses to this battle lay with the two fighters and mother nature. Kasshin went in to strike the final blow but Battousai struck first.

When the female hitokiri dared to look down, her loose kimono had blood upon it. Battousai left, leaving her to find a deep wound curved around her left breast. (AN: her outfit is sort of like Yumi's, Shishio's girl, but more elegant and is made to allow bigger steps to be taken!) It would become a scar and the most incriminating evidence to her secret past.

AN: what ya think? I have more written but I want to test how the prologue is taken by my readers. Please review and be honest with your opinion! Till next Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yahhhh! Thanks to all that reviewed! I'm sure you are all curious to Kenshin's reaction! Well, let's just say his dual personality becomes very evident when he finds out! Please keep reviewing! Thnx and happy reading!

**Chapter 1**

**Kenshin's Shock**

The same woman who was once the Hitokiri Kasshin was now wearing modest kimonos (that covers her scar) and hasfresh faced look to her. Kaoru was now living in Tokyo and had since locked everything about her past away. The only people that knew the truth were the late Dr. Gensai and Yahiko. Even her beloved husband didn't have any idea of her true past and who she really was.

Despite Yahiko's constant push for her to tell Kenshin, Kaoru never budged. The former Geisha was too ashamed to ever speak of her past. This well kept secret was truly a secret till Reiko came to visit.(Gomen! I'm about to get sidetracked.) Both beared scars from battling the Battousai but Reiko's was more noticeable. (You'll see what I mean!)

-------Change Scene-------

The buildings seemed to be boiling as the sun bore down on the city of Tokyo. Among the bustling crowd was a woman with her two teenage children. The woman had shining ebony locks to the end of her shoulder blades and eyes as green as polished jade. Her skin was a tanned ivory and a long vertical scar over her left eye. She carried a ninja-to on her waist. Her light green kimono was modest and altered for freer leg movement.

The younger girl was a duplicate of her mother and looked to be about sixteen. Her raven locks were shorn short to her shoulders. Her kimono was altered as well and a beautiful golden yellow color. She also carried a weapon, a katana.

Her faternal twin brother looked about sixteen as well but had calm cobalt blue eyes and black hair cut in some fashion of a bowl cut. ( Think Aoshi's hair) He wore a navy blue hakama and had a kodachi hung on his back. (AN: My, isn't odd how he is just LIKE Aoshi in EVERY way….hint,hint)

The boy looked to his mother and inquired, "Mother, is this old friend of yours by any chance the former Hitokiri Kasshin?"

"Yes Ryu, she is. When meet her I want to address her as Kamiya-san or Auntie Kaoru. Is that understood, you two?" Reiko Yukishiro, the former geisha Hana or infamous Kyu Hiketsu, replied. Mika and Ryu nodded calmly as the Kamiya dojo came into view.

-------Change--------

Kenshin sensed an oddly familiar ki with two unidentifiable ones arriving at the entry way. Curious, he went to see who had come to visit. He stood shock still when his eyes met the recognizable eyes of the former Kyu Hiketsu. Shaking off the initial shock, he briefly studied the two teens with her. Ryu gave him a dark look that said ' What the hell are you looking at?'

Yep, there no mistake, their father was Aoshi Shinomori. He could not help but wonder if the former Okashira knew that the two existed. Mika interrupted his train of thought," Excuse me, does Kamiya Kaoru live here?"

Kenshin was only able to nod before Ryu Shinomori asked," Are you not the one they once called Hitokiri Battousai?And-"

Before RYU could speak further he was quieted by his mother's glare. Kenshin decided to allow them in and would ask Kaoru about her connection with the former Geisha Assassin Reiko. All the while He kept asking himself the same burning question, '_How does Reiko know Kaoru? It can't be possible that she was apart of the same lifestyle…..'_

-------End-------

An: Hey what ya think? You'll hear more about Aoshi and Reiko in later chapters. Any way, here are some Japanese-english translations.

**Shina- **name means Virtuous One

**Hana-** means Flower

**Ninja-to- **a ninja type blade that looks like a Wakizashi, but is slighty longer and more straight.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hey! Sorry I'm late with the updates! I've been busy with stuff. Anyway read and keep reviewing! This may be a bit short. I'm running out of ideas! If have any ideas how I can bring Aoshi and other stuff into my fic email me!

**Chapter 2**

Kenshin had gone to fetch his wife from their room when caught a glimpse of her scar. (Don't ask how he never noticed the scar before! He just hasn't! GOT IT?) Kaoru didn't realize her husband was watching (more like glaring with amber-violet eyes) her as she dressed. She only noticed him when he gasped. Hastily covering her body, she met his violet-amber gaze steadily and calmly.

"How did you get that scar?" Kenshin demanded in a Battousai-like fashion. She looked at her feet in shame and weakly knelt on the floor. Next time she looked at him, she was in tears.

" Kenshin , please, I am too ashamed to talk about it. I didn't want you to know what shameful and dishonorable things I've done," Kaoru wept in earnest. Kenshin's eyes softened as he gathered her in his arms. Even as he held her, thoughts continually raced through his mind.

'_Could it be** I** gave her that scar? Was she the infamous Hitokiri Kasshin?' _(K)

'_Of course and yes. What other proof do you need?' _(B)

'_But why hide her past behind such an innocent child-like mask?'_ (K)

'_You know the answer to that! She was a Geisha and is ashamed of being one!' _(B)

"Kenshin? I promise to tell you about my true past later. You can even decide when. But why did you come to me in the first place?" Kaoru's sparkling blue eyes searched his violet eyes.

"Reiko has come to see you and she has brought her children with her."

Kaoru Himura's brow furrowed as she rose to her feet. Taking a deep breathe, she strode calmly and purposefully to the entry hall room. (I'm skipping forward a bit.) Kaoru had been sitting with her former "sister" for what seemed like hours when she finally spoke.

"Why have you come, Reiko? What would constitute your sudden appearance at my home?"

"Someone is hunting down and destroying all former Geisha Assassins and their families, if they have one," Reiko grimaced. "It is also someone we both have met before. Remember Yui's brother, Jin?"

-----------End----------

An: So? What ya think? Like I stated before I'll update soon as I can but I need help! I'm running out of ideas! Please send your ideas for my story's next chapter to me! PLEASE! Anyway, please continue to read and update!


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa! Animefreak86 here! Sorry it has taken so long to post an update! I had a very evil form of writers' block! I have weakened the beast but any allies in the network who can help are welcome to help me fight the battle!

To reviewers:

Nana0: Thanks for the review. As for my notes throughout the story…. Let me explain. For example, in chapter 2, I'll explain why I added the note about Kenshin's discovery of Kaoru's scar. If had not put some kind of side note, I'd've had at least one reviewer question about it! Otherwise, thank you for reviewing and the feed back! Please keep reviewing!

**Chapter 3**

"No," Kaoru moaned. Her eyes widened and she visibly paled. Reiko nodded. Ryu and Mika saw that it was time to leave. Poor Mika limped slightly as she followed her brother out the shoji door.

"Yes. I also believe you know what and who he is after. I know but do you?" Her jade eyes pierced right through Kaoru's eyes to her soul. The wife of Himura lowered her eyes and nodded her head. In her mind, however; she was again reliving Yuu's death. Tears rolled down the girl's face as she sniffled.

"He wants revenge for Yuu's death. Even when Yuu died protecting me from that last blow. It almost exactly like what Enishi did," Kaoru whispered brokenly. Reiko stiffened visibly, "How do you know my cousin? Where is he?"

"What do you mean? I didn't know you two were related!" Kaoru frowned. The green-eyed woman smiled wistfully, "You know me as Reiko Akanami. My true name by birth is Sakura Yukishiro. I changed my name to protect my family and to find Enishi. He disappeared shortly after Tomoe's death. Along the way, I fell into the life of a Geisha and assassin. This is how you knew me, the woman named Reiko."

Kaoru's eyes grew in size. Then she thought of something else, "Are your children's father a man named Aoshi Shinomori? Does he know that they exist? And why is your daughter-"

"Limping? Yes, I'll explain. Just calm down and breathe. Now, for the question about Mika and Ryu; no, he does not know they exist. Yes, Aoshi is their father. Lastly, let's talk about Mika's limping? Well, Jin has already come to 'visit' me and my kids. His men successfully wounded Mika and, if not for Ryu, almost killed her."

"Now I suppose an explanation is in order for my relationship with Shinomori, hm? I sometimes was used as a contact and spy for the Oniwaban (sp?) group. Various ninja would come to the teahouse to retrieve the information from me. Aoshi made it his duty after a few meetings with me. He and I shared a secret love and after a while, things between us became quite serious. Then on our last night together, we expressed our love in the most physical form possible. I promised to send word to him if I became with child."

"When I found out that I was, I sent word of letter to all my ninja comrades. I knew they'd get word to him. Unfortunately, none could locate him and I was now alone. So, I left for my home in Edo. Later I moved to Kyoto to be close to his memory. I miss him dearly. Now **I **have a question for you!"

Kaoru was still a little dizzy from hearing her story, "What's that?"

"How do **you **know Aoshi?" 'Reiko' asked pointedly. Kaoru went on to explain the situations that occurred like Kanryuu, Shishio, and others. Sakura lowered her head and smiled sadly, "It is sad to hear of Hannya's death. I knew him well. I will sorely miss him. But you said Aoshi is alive and in Kyoto?"

"Yes, he is," Mrs. Himura nodded. She looked at her "sister" and said, "Since you are here and it is dark out, your family can stay here and relax for a few days."

Secretly, Kaoru was planning to surprise the family with a special guest, soon. After speaking with Kenshin, she **and **her husband started the scheme with a simple letter to Kyoto for a certain ninja.

(End…TBC)

A: What do ya think? Please I have a plea for help posted after this chapter! If anyone can help me with a suggestion or idea after reading what I plan for this fic, E-MAIL ME!


	5. Author's note

AN: Hey, this Anime Freak86! I need help! All who have read my fiction, listen up! I need help, I have a writer's block and can't think of what else to write! I'm gonna list some things I had planned to include in the fic below. If anyone can think of suggestions of how to write this stuff in, e-mail me! In fact, I would even consider including whatever written passages are submitted to me! Here is the list:

1.The appearance of Aoshi

2.Aoshi discovers he has children

3.Jin, the antagonist, is shown for the first time.

4.The first battle with Jin's forces happen

5.Kaoru explains her past to Kenshin in flashback form.

6.Get a glimpse of Kaoru in Assassin state of mind. (While in a fight/duel)

AN: Anyway, if you don't have any ideas don't sweat it! Just know I enjoy having you review my fanfic! Till next time! JA!


End file.
